Hurt But Not Broken
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: Sequel to Shield Precious People. AJ and Dean have had some peace after six months, but with AJ going back on the road to join Dean and their past still haunting them, is everything actually behind them? Or are troubles only just starting to show? Rating changed for implied themes and future chapters.
1. Back Home

Back Home

_**A.N. Guys, I'm starting the sequel! I'm so happy! Be prepared for this one to be more emotional than Shield Precious People. I thought for this one I'd go with how Dean felt about what happened with the baby situation, since SPP did go into more how AJ felt. Just a warning, I will probably switch into using real names in this story, it's easier for me. Enjoy and review.**_

It had been April's choice if she wanted to wrestle again; to which she had happily told her boss 'Yes'. But it was a matter of when it would happen that had concerned not only April, but everyone around her.

With the drama that had happened nearly six months before, she wondered if she would ever have not only the physical strength but mental strength to go on with her career. She wanted to be married with a family; it was something she _almost_ had. But like nearly everything else in her life, it was snatched away from her.

Jon was another factor in her life, another person who was feeling almost the same as she did. But he didn't have to go through a baby growing in him; he didn't have to feel the heart-break when the baby was lost. April had felt so empty inside, and he didn't know what it felt like.

That didn't mean that Jon didn't feel saddened and lost. His unborn baby was gone just because two people were jealous of his and April's success. Jon didn't want to see her upset, but he didn't want to leave her for too long at home on her own, either.

Since he proposed, April had asked Jon to move either to Florida with her, or back to Cincinnati (she wasn't comfortable with living in Vegas) and they both agreed on Florida. He promptly sold his house there and moved in quickly, having April make all of the furniture arrangements that could suit both of them.

A simple master bedroom, guest bedroom, ensuite, a second bathroom, two living rooms, a kitchen, pool and an empty room; that was the make-up of the two story home.

As April packed her bags to be ready to be on the road again, Jon had excused himself. April knew what this meant, and didn't disturb him as he walked out of the bedroom with his hands in his pockets. It was the same thing that happened every day since he had moved in.

The empty room was a little further down the hallway, with the door almost always closed. The dark purple curtains were always drawn shut and made the light pink walls dark. Jon slid down in the corner diagonal from the door, shutting his eyes for a brief moment. When he opened them again, the room was no longer empty.

On the wall where the door was, there was a small bed with a pink bedspread and purple flowers on it. Attached to the bed head was a little purple and pink dream catcher. Next to him was a large wooden bookshelf that only had two of the five selves filled from the bottom going upward. On the selves were various toddler and children's books, as well as a few of the books April had when she was a child. Directly across from him was a small wardrobe, also wooden, which opened up with door on the top half and contained about six shelves (three on one side and three on the other) that went down to the bottom.

Just outside the door there was a child's laugh. April had told him when she cleaning out the room that was once stored for junk, she heard a giggle from somewhere in the room. Jon had called her crazy and then proceeded to ask how much sleep she had had the night before over the phone. It hadn't been until he sat inside the room that he heard the laugh too.

But what happened next always made him want to cry. Inside, a vision of himself came through the door, with a little girl at about two or three years old being carried on his shoulders. She flopped down onto the bed when Jon kneeled down to his back against the bed and the small girl pushed the covers away and lay there smiling at him.

"Where's mummy?" The young girl asked as he tucked her in tightly.

"She isn't feeling too well, Bells. She'll be better soon." The girl moved one arm out from the covers and laid her palm upwards beside on the edge of the bed. Jon reached under the bed and pulled out an old and clearly weather damaged stuffed bear. He placed it in the girl's hand.

"Sir Teddy was keeping all of the monsters away for you so you can be safe when you sleep." The girl giggled again and hugged the bear to her face. It had been one of the very few things Jon's mother had kept from his childhood; it had been a bear he kept for a short amount of time. He would talk to it about his problems when he was a child, and his daughter did the same.

"Are you and mummy going to have another baby?" The bear was now resting near her face. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"I hope so, baby girl." He stood, switched on a nightlight near the girl's bed and turned off the ceiling light when he reached the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight daddy." She yawned and drifted off to sleep.

Jon's eyes saw everything for how it was when his vision shut the door. No furniture was to be seen, no little girl laughing, no happy man to be known. Every day he was home he saw his dream flash in his eyes, and be gone just as quickly as it came. It was the life he could have had, the life he and April both deserved after everything they went through in their lives.

"Honey, are you okay?" April's voice rang through on the other side of the closed door. Jon wiped his eyes, and saw April with her rolling suitcase when he opened the door.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about…" He couldn't finish, and April couldn't blame him for it. She leaned up and quickly kissed him before grabbing his hand.

"I know, but now we can start over as we want to." The two went around the house, going through to see what any last minute items needed to be packed, switching off power points all though the home and Jon packed their bags in the boot of his car.

April was back on the road with him, at least he wasn't lonely anymore.


	2. Plans Fail

Plans Fail

_**A.N. I like this chapter. It took me a while to write, but I did it. I will try to update this every day, but seeing that people are viewing the story (yes, it is monitored) and that no one is reviewing is making me wonder if it will be as good as the previous story. Anyways, enjoy and please review!**_

"It is so good to have you back!" Celeste could believe that she was seeing her best friend after six months. The two hadn't talked, but both women were fine with that. They hugged like they were never separated.

"It's good to be back working." April replied, smiling a genuine smile. She really had missed Celeste, and often thought of her to cheer herself up.

Celeste had changed a little, a new shirt for WWE Shop and her hair was now its natural brown, well, as close as it could get. April had tired looking eyes and didn't smile very much. She and Jon were still hurting.

April had explained everything that had happened while she was gone, though short it was. She said about Jon moving in, the empty room and what she wanted out of her life.

"I can't blame you for wanting to have a family, April. Have you and Jon spoken about it?" Celeste titled her head to seeing April's face, as she had dropped her head down. April felt arms wrap around her back and she hugged back. She started to cry.

"Jon said he didn't want any heart break, but I don't want him to hurt because we lost our child."

"You want to know what I think?" April pulled back and wiped her eyes. "I think you and Jon should try again. Eve and Phil aren't here anymore. All that's left is a couple of those 'Total Diva' girls and I'll handle anyone that looks at you funny."

April knew the idea was good. But saying it was one thing, convincing Jon was another.

The two women got ready and headed out of the empty Diva's locker room (they arrived at the arena earlier than any other Diva's), hand in hand.

April didn't even bother to count how many times she was hugged and kissed on her cheeks. She swore Big Show hadn't realised how hard he was hugging her until she tapped on his arm repeatedly. Even more surprising was when Triple H and Stephanie approached her, Hunter had hugged her gently and Stephanie had given April a hug and kiss on her cheek, apologising to April for her loss. She was a mother, after all.

For a long time before the show taping began, the two women hung out at the gorilla position. April was greeted warmly by almost everyone that passed her. That was, except for Eva Marie and Nikki Bella. April had always like Brie and the two got along.

Eva didn't pose a threat to April, that much she knew; but Nikki had been improving in her skills while she was gone. That could be a problem almost as bad as Eve was.

"Don't think about it," Celeste grabbed onto April's arm when she noticed her friend had clenched her hands into fists. Nikki just stood with her thumbs in the belt loops of her extremely short trunks as Eva proceeded to speak loudly about Jon, Eve and Phil.

"I don't even understand how he would want AJ at all. And your title was won by luck. Now you don't have anything but an empty shell of a man." Eva finished what she thought was a good insult, only turning when someone shouted out. It was Brie running over to the,

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled at her twin and directed for both fellow Total Divas members.

"Just talking. We are leaving now, Brianna." Nikki replied, taking Eva's arm; pushing her friend away.

"Sorry April, I should be keeping an eye on her." April stood up beside Brie.

"You shouldn't have to keep your sister on a leash. And I can deal with them, don't worry." Brie sighed and walked away when she put her hand on April's shoulder. The small Diva glanced back at her best friend before sitting down beside her.

"I do think you should speak with Jon about it." Celeste hoped to reiterate her point.

"I know she won't want to." It had hurt Jon more than he cared to admit; but he hoped that what he said wasn't true.

"How do you know? Have you spoken to her about it?" Colby, as usual, had been thinking on step ahead of his friend. His phone was placed on the bench beside where he sat; giving Jon his full attention.

"No, I haven't."

"Then you should. You both have to get over everything by talking it out and taking small steps." Jon spied his phone on his gym bag, and scrolled through it quickly.

"Like wedding planning?" Jon looked up from his phone to see his friend's reaction.

"If you two feel that it can help, then start there."

"Good luck out there." April kissed Jon softly on his lips quickly before he had to go out.

It had been about two weeks since the Shield had split, well, partly. Joe got his push, leaving Colby and Jon together as a heel tag team, still being called the Shield. That didn't mean that the three men did hang out. When they had free time on the road they would hang out like nothing had separated them as a team.

April was watching her boyfriend on a nearby monitor as he and Colby fought the team RybAxel. They were winning too, but that _was_ to be expected. And April was more than happy to finally work with her boyfriend to once again make three in the Shield; but apparently a lot of people had forgotten when she once agreed nearing a year ago.

She could focus wholly on the match; she could only focus on Jon for the time being. Rather, how she would bring up the delicate subject both had been thinking of.

'_I guess I'll just tell him straight up.'_ It seemed like a good plan!

That had been April's thinking, until she was able to be alone with him.

Jon had been thinking as he went to find April, who hadn't been waiting for him behind the curtain. He thought about what had happened in nearly a year. He had a great girlfriend, he was United States Champion, he was going to get married when they could and he and April had lost a baby. The baby!

Nothing stopped the flash of the small girl he dreamed of daily. Nothing had been the same at home since the court case. Eve and Phil were gone, and so was their perfect imagined child. There were nights where April wouldn't speak to him no matter how hard he tried. Most nights she would say a few words and then sleep.

It was sad to think of the last night he had actually had a romantic night with her. So everything about the impending wedding planning was out of his head. Now Jon was serious about this!

The two sat in silence for almost ten minutes; neither knowing what to say as they sat on opposite ends of the black leather couch.

"It isn't healthy what we are doing." Jon's voice had broken the silence, but heavy awkwardness filled the air.

"What do you mean?" April slowly turned her head to him. There was something dark in his eyes.

"You can't play dumb with me, April!" His voice had risen above the whisper he spoke in. April begun to grow scared at the impending rage. "I know how you feel, and I'm sick of you pretending like I don't know what you're going through!"

"I-"

"No! I am so tired of seeing you sulk and not talking to me except for when I tried to start something. You haven't tried anything since the court case; now I'm wondering if any of the pain we _BOTH_ suffered was worth it." By this point, Jon had stood up, walked over to the table in the room and stomped down on the seat of one of the steal chairs. What was left of the mangled pile of steel was thrown across the room, opposite April.

No matter how angry he was, Jon never wanted to hurt her physically. He knew feelings would be hurt.

"Are you saying you _don't_ want me?" April curled herself into a ball on the couch and looked up at Jon. His hair was messed up, his eyes wide, fists shaking; it wasn't a pretty sight if you were in April's position. He moved to where she sat, kneeled in front of her, getting close to her face in the process.

"I'm saying, that it seems like _you_ don't want _me_."

Neither person was thinking, April had slapped Jon, which he then proceeded to grab her by the wrist and drag her to the door.

"Go room with Cel tonight! I don't want to see you right now." With that, the door was slammed in the Diva's face and left her crying on the other side of the door.


	3. Hated

Hated

_**A.N. New chapter! Updating this frequently because to be honest, I'm in love with this story and I know that if I keep writing it, I'll get more done. Any suggestions on Eva, Nikki and any other bad characters will be welcomed on where to go with them, as well as the relationship with AJ and Dean. Enjoy, I know I do.**_

April folded her attire in her small bag and zipped it up carefully. Her over-sized light grey shirt smelled like Jon's deodorant and was tear-stained on the shoulders on the short sleeves. Even his smell was making her fell worthless!

"He kicked me out." Four words had been enough to convince Celeste to allow her to sleep there; but no words had been needed at all. Jon had at least sent her bags to Celeste's room when the now light brown haired woman had told Colby about what had occurred.

But nothing had consoled April on her way to the hotel. She struggled to keep her focus and on more than one occasion had to swerve to avoid several other cars or to stop from being in a ditch. She just cried and was a little relieved when she pulled into the car park of the hotel.

"Why were you angry at her?" Cutting to the chasing, getting to the point and wanting answers, Colby grabbed a cup from the cupboard as he posed the question to his friend. Jon had calmed since the argument and at least thought somewhat clearly.

"I don't know," Jon's eyes were closed shut tightly as he replied, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"You didn't listen to me about getting over everything, did you?" Now taking a seat on the single bed that was near his friend's bed. Jon laid back and hoped he would have woken up from the awful few months that had made him such a mess.

"No," his voice had cracked, his eyes still shut tight and a tear or two spilling out from the sides. Jon didn't bother to wipe them from his face. "I didn't listen to you. I didn't want any of this to happen and it did. I didn't want my girlfriend to lose her baby, but she did. I didn't want people to try and break us apart and ruin our lives, but they tried. I didn't want April to shut me out at home because of the loss, but she has. I'm sick of all of it!" Now the tears were pouring out faster than he could stop them; if he wanted to.

"You had no right to be angry at her. I hope that you find a good way to make it up to her." Colby took a sip of the water in his glass on his bedside table before he drifted off to sleep. Jon was too busy facing the wall his bed was near. His eyes were still spilling tears, he hated the size of the bed feeling it was too small and most of all; Jon felt _alone_.

"We should forget men, just eat our ice cream and get fat when we are done in wrestling." Celeste said to April as she dug her spoon into her freshly opened strawberry ice cream tub. April laughed before her spoon went into her mouth from her chocolate chip ice cream tub.

"What about children, though?"

"This is where the fat jokes go." Celeste put her ice cream on the table she and her little friend sat at. "Are you positive about wanting kids?" And to no surprise, April nodded quickly and ate another spoonful of her ice cream.

"Then let's hope that Jonathan gets some sense in his head."

"I really do." April whispered, trying to enjoy her ice cream she was eating. But the grim thought of an empty future (or worse, no future with him) with Jon.

'_I don't want that. I hope he thinks the same as me.'_ Thought April as she eventually climbed into the bed and felt extremely cold, despite how hot the room was even with the air conditioner on.

"You don't look well." Jon had finally started talking to April when they met up in the lobby. He had hugged her tightly and apologised in her ear.

April felt drained and tired, even though she had slept fairly well. Her eyes had faint bags underneath and her skin was a little paler than it usually would be. She felt her head drop onto Jon's shoulder.

"I want to have a talk with you when we are at the next hotel later." April closed her eyes and moved her head off her shoulder and onto the back of her seat. She missed his voice for the few hours she was away from him.

"That's fair enough." She replied before falling asleep in her seat as Jon drove along to the next city with several cars filled with Superstars and Diva in front and behind him.

He really wanted to talk with his girlfriend in the car, but he also didn't want to risk anything bad happening if he got angry as he had the night before in the locker room. He never wanted to be angry with April to begin with.

"I love you, baby." Jon whispered, glancing at April sleeping silently as she did. She didn't deserve any pain, but he was going to sort everything out that night."


	4. Tried

Tried

_**A.N. This was originally going to be longer, but I left a lot for the next chapter. I'm still not sure what I'll do for it, but I'll figure out as I go. Review, fave, do what whatever, just enjoy!**_

"I've missed Smackdown." April sighed happily as her neck rolled in a circle. She was just about to get dressed in the bathroom in the Diva's locker room when Celeste sat beside her; holding a piece of paper out to April.

"This was slid under the door. It's got your name on the top." She was right, on the top side of the folded paper was 'April' written in neat handwriting. April began to read the note aloud so her friend could hear.

"It's from Jon." She slowly unfolded the paper and read through it slowly.

"_In case you can't remember, I said I wanted to speak to you tonight. I still do._

_There are a few things we both need to say, things to make right. But I don't want to say them where people may hear us; I can imagine you feel the same way._

_My room number is 403, meet me there when the show is over if you want to talk._

_Love Jon."_

April folded the note; suddenly feeling confusion, dread and some happiness deep down. All at once. He couldn't go and tell her straight to her face. Jon just had to tell her when she was too tired to remember any of it.

"You can't actually be mad at him, can you?" Celeste put her hand on April's back and stared at her. It wasn't right to be angry at Jon; he was at least trying now.

"He couldn't tell me to my face! At least, not from I can remember, I must have been half asleep at the time. So yes, I'm a little mad." She spat to her friend and grabbed a handful of her own hair as her elbow rested on her thigh.

"Let's just go out there and have a great re-debut match!" April smiled and leaned her head on her friend's shoulder.

"I love you, Cel."

"Love you too, Little One." The two laughed and April gathered her clothes that were placed on the bench beside her.

She had been slow to change into the attire she was wearing; her new cut t-shirt, black shorts with matching boots and knee pads as well as a black hooded zip up vest. She was herself; in Shield form.

Shield! She would have to be around Jon, it would probably be awkward for the two. No, she didn't want to ruin her in ring re-debut after more than six months of being away. At least she came out with a theme song that was sort of mixed with her old theme song and the Shield theme song. It was pretty cool when the group had heard it.

Celeste had quickly applied her make-up when April slowly got dressed. She applied April's make-up slowly, being sure to get everything right on her friend's face that Creative wanted; they had a certain way for each Diva to want. She also curled and tied April's hair into pigtails.

"You're all ready to go!" Both women packed the make-up and hair implements away. They walked out hand-in-hand to where the gorilla position was. There was Nikki and Brie standing at the curtain, talking about something while Nikki fixed her top to show more of her breasts.

"Ew, she and Eva are as bad as each other!" April whispered and the two giggled she the twins went down the ramp to their music. Next came Celeste, who then stood at the end of the ramp and waited for April.

"Here I go." The nerves began to kick in. Almost nine months of not being in the ring had begun to make her nervous about how her body could handle things.

Her new theme song played, the video showing both her and her Shield members. April didn't want to go out with them; she'd ran into Colby when she was Celeste were going to the curtain and said she didn't want to go through the crowd with them. He had obviously delivered the message.

Celeste started the match against Brie. She could get any of her offense going, as Brie either blocked or countered any moves the light brown haired woman had. The only small bit of offense that Celeste could get was whipping Brie into a nearby turnbuckle and spearing her as Brie struggled to get to her feet.

Celeste tagged April in and Brie tagged Nikki in. Both were quick to enter the ring, and April looked like she hadn't lost a beat. Clotheslines delivered to Nikki when running to the smaller Diva, using ropes to any advantage to get Nikki off her feet, pin attempt again and again. But nothing had got her down for a count of three.

April climbed a nearby turnbuckle and delivered an axe handle to Nikki as she tried to get to her feet. Nikki had once again kicked out at two. But April saw Nikki get onto one knee and took her opportunity, cinching in 'The Black Window' on the Diva. She felt Nikki's hand tap lightly on her thigh.

April and Celeste's hands were raised by the ref and the two hugged; they only let go when the Shield's music had run through the arena and the crowd cheered. Putting on a good face for the crowd, April smiled at her boyfriend as she climbed through the ropes and out of the ring to the floor. She kissed her cheek before the three had left Celeste in the ring, who followed behind smiling.

"If you want to talk, you know where to find me." Jon lightly ran his fingers over the back of April's hand just as he walked off. It was a small gesture that he hoped she would receive; he _did_ want to see her that night. Message received!

"Up for a snack?" April almost jumped, turning around startled to see her friend now in front of her.

"Yes, I think that would be good for me to eat a little bit." Vending machines with different sorts of chips and drinks were all around the arena backstage. April picked out a small bag of chicken flavoured potato chips and Celeste brought just plain ones.

"I'm going to go see him." Celeste stood shocked for a moment at her friend's sudden change of heart. Wasn't she nervous to see him only around fifteen minutes ago? But then she shrugged, April would tell her everything anyway, even if she had decided to chicken out at the last minute.


	5. Feeling Anything?

Feeling Anything?

_**A.N. Another chapter because I may not be able to update for a few days. I have some people coming over, so if I update tomorrow morning then that will be it for three or four days. Enjoy this, because it has a little something for a future plan. Review and that stuff, send me suggestions for any plots for bad characters I could use as well because I am still not sure what to do.**_

'_Just do it, just do IT!'_ Something shouted in her head as April approached the door. 403, it read in large gold spray painted numbers attached to the white door. Jon's room for two nights before they would have to leave for house shows.

April gulped heavily but it hadn't helped much; she still felt sick and her face felt hot. She didn't know whether to listen to the voice in her head, to ignore her boyfriend for a little while longer before she finally got her head in the right place to be to talk with him.

The ring, the beautiful diamond ring on her left hand was then enough to convince her to do it. They needed to sort everything out; needed to get back to how they had been before her pregnancy, before their relationship was in the open. Everything had been easier then.

Her hand knocked on the door, before she even knew what she had done. And it opened so quickly that she almost fell on her face into the room, she would have if Jon hadn't caught her by the waist. April raised herself up, finding her face only inches from Jon's.

"You actually came?" There was a twinge of happiness in Jon's voice as he straightened himself, shutting the door behind the pair.

"I had to really think about it." Jon nodded in agreement.

"I had to work up the courage to tell you that too." April sat down on the floor against the bed in the room. Jon sat beside her, moving one of his hands to her knee.

"Did you think about what you were going to say?" Jon rolled his head back, shutting his eyes.

"You know I don't think much, April. I didn't think the night when you won your title clearly." April moved her hand to hold the hand Jon had on her knee.

"Are you saying you're regretting what we had done?" April asked slowly, trying to get Jon look her in the eye. He did after a long minute, and then smiled at her. Jon kissed her lips, holding her closer to her.

"I did when I realised what happened for a short time. But then I just wanted that little baby in my arms."

"Really?" April smiled and moved her legs over his. She held onto both of his hands.

"Yeah, I just wanted to be at home. I actually wanted sleepless nights, a smiling baby with your skin, my eyes and the perfect mix of our hair colours. Just something so soft and gentle to hold." April could imagine the baby, the perfect mix of the couple for them to both love; she still wanted that.

"I don't want to give up on that, Jon." She kissed him softly on the lips, and held herself close to his body. Jon rested his head on his girlfriend's when they pulled apart.

"Did you think I wanted to give up on it? Because you have been the only woman I can see a future with."

It had probably been the most truthful statement April had heard him say. Jon hadn't wanted any kids, to be married and didn't consider himself the dating type. Well, until April had decided to go out with him that night after NXT when he was still in developmental. That was probably one of the best nights of his life; he knew he had more to come with April if he didn't screw anything up.

"I should go and get my bags. I want to tell Celeste, anyway." Jon smiled and stood up, helping April up with him.

"How did I know you'd have to tell your best friend?" April kissed his cheek, opened the door and went to the elevator to go down to the floor below where her things were then. She didn't expect to see anyone in the elevator, so she was surprised to see one of her on-screen ex-boyfriends and friend Nick in the elevator.

"Hey Nicky." He groaned and glared at her playfully.

"I have told you not to call me that, so many times!" April went to push the button for the third floor when she noticed it was already pushed.

"But I thought since Ryan calls you that, that I can call you that. Or is it bringing bad memories of having crap spilt on you from your Spirit Squad days?" Nick smirked, his signature on his face.

"Ryan's my little brother, I don't like when he does, but he's family. And let's not forget that it happened to you too." April giggled.

"Oh, yeah, you've been crapped on twice!" She couldn't hold her laughter in any longer.

"I'm getting my stuff from Celeste; I was going to room with her." April said when the doors finally closed. This was one _really_ slow elevator.

"Why were you room with her?" Nick replied, looking like he didn't know what was happening.

April had explained everything, but she was just telling him things he already knew. He had been watching April since she had returned. He felt the heavy air between her and Jon. He noticed she didn't smile around him as much as she once had before she left for six months.

Nick just liked April for too long. He had always liked her smile, and didn't want it to be ruined by sadness from some guy who didn't deserve her. He _needed_ to make her smile; he knew Jon didn't deserve her.

April just thought Nick was a good actor whenever they kissed; he certainly got into the kisses they shared.

The elevator door finally opened on the third floor, allowing April and apparently Nick to walk out to where they needed to be.

"So you two are all good, right?" April nodded and Nick hid his pain. He had leaned in close to her.

"Jonathan better treat you well or he will be paying for it!" Nick whispered in her ear, not meaning to sound harsh to April but he couldn't help it when he spoke about April and Jon. He really didn't want the together.

"Nick, go!" April glared and Nick's shoulder almost hit her head as he walked past the room the room they were in front of.

April gathered her bags, quickly told Celeste about what had happened and then went back up to her room where Jon was. She had a shower, after finally telling Jon she didn't want to shower with him that night. But at least she had slept with him that night, she felt better feeling Jon's arms wrapping around her small frame from behind her.


	6. Ugly Jealousy

Ugly Jealously

_**A.N. I haven't updated in a while, so I thought I would do it today just so I can get into a good mood for writing. I'm not sure about the ending, but it is probably going to get better (actually, I think in the next chapter it will). I am going to work on a story with Edge and Christian in it, but that won't be the pairing. Anyways, enjoy and stuff like that.**_

April hadn't slept that well in months, actually being able to sleep a full night as opposed to waking up every two hours trying to not cry. Jon had been the same, cuddling his girlfriend softly and feeling her hair under his face when he woke up.

It was a house show that day, and both only had two more days on the road before going home for two days. They were flying to Chicago that morning; April didn't want to wake up and do a show that night if it meant she had to go _there_.

"You gotta wake up." Jon light shook April's shoulder as she purposely kept her eyes closed shut tightly. Chicago reminded her of Phil, no matter where she went, it would always be affiliated with him in some way.

"I don't want to." She mumbled into her pillow, rolling onto her stomach and burying her face into the pillow. Jon got out of the bed and gathered his clothes before stepping into the bathroom for a quick shower to wake up a bit.

April raised her head slowly and looked at the clock on the bedside table that was opposite her side. She groaned and her head fell back onto the pillow.

"3:39 AM? It's too early!" But April knew she couldn't go back to sleep, if they missed their flight they were screwed! So to keep herself busy, she started to get dressed and got her toothbrush and hairbrush. Jon walked out a few minutes later, drying his hair with his towel. April always liked how small droplets of water would land on the shoulders and back of Jon's shirt after he showered.

"You can get ready now." Jon yawned and stretched, then pulled April to him. The two kissed shortly before April brushed her teeth and hair in the bathroom. Jon had already packed his bags when he grabbed his clothes before his shower. April had kept everything of hers tidy wherever she went. She changed into different clothes and zipped her bag quickly.

The pair had gone down the elevator together, along with Nick when they stopped on his floor. Celeste had looked relaxed and happy as she embraced April in the lobby. April guessed she was happy that April seemed genuinely happy. Nick hadn't glanced in Jon's way, but had light grazed his fingers on April's waist; she tried to not shiver in disgust.

April was consoled by having fifteen minutes extra to sleep when in the car, and even more when on the plane to Chicago. But when having a decent nap, she was once again woken up by Jon; this time she woke up in a not-so-comfortable way as her foot hit hard on the bottom of the car seat in front of her.

"You know I shouldn't have to keep waking you up?" April, feeling too tired from waking up twice in about twenty minutes, only stuck her tongue out in response to Jon. Celeste had started to pull on April's arm, tugging the smaller woman as suitcases rolled behind the pair. Jon followed closely behind.

It had not just been April that dreaded going to Chicago; almost everyone on the roster had been worried, some immensely and others only in the slightest. Jon worried someone from Punk's family would be watching out for them, on the lookout. But then again, Punk's relationship with his family was strained more and more over the years, no tattoo family crest would be enough to tie the dysfunctional family together.

Never before did her fiancé's hand feel so cold and uncomforting to April as she tried to not rock back and forth in her seat. The sick feeling in her stomach slowly grew as they flew closer to Chicago by the hours and minutes.

'_You're almost there. Just get out of the airport as quickly as you can,'_ April thought to help herself. It only had her hold off the sick feeling for a few minutes before it returned again. And sleep was never an option for April when she was overly upset.

XXXX

"Have something to eat, April." Natalya and Brie sat at a small table in catering with Celeste and April at the arena. Celeste was desperately trying to give some April some of her small bowl of Mac and Cheese in vain. It had ended up taking Nattie to hold April's body and Brie holding April mouth open and making it stay shut to eat.

April was dressed in all black for her attire, and was now excited to be with her boyfriend and friend in the Shield. She would be at ringside on commentary for a Shield match, as she wasn't allowed to be involved in any male matches.

'_Stupid women's wrestling policies!' _April thought bitterly, wishing she had been around in the company when women were actually allowed to wrestle against men. Though, the thought of possibly wrestling anyone she cared about scared her a little.

She walked down the ramp, smirking as she lightly tapped her hand on fans' hands. Colby and Jon were taking on the Uso brothers. They looked at her with light smiles when she sat at the announce table, placing a headset on with her hair tucked behind her ears.

"Let me be the first to say welcome back, AJ." Michael Cole exclaimed, having April smile when The Shield's music played. "And it looks like you aren't alone."

"It sounds like someone doesn't want me with The Shield." April joked with Michael as Colby rolled over the barricade, with Jon following close behind. He smiled at April when doing his pose on the second turnbuckle and jumped back into the ring.

"So, AJ, why is it that you were gone for over six months?" JBL asked, and April glared at him momentarily before her attention went back to the action in the ring. Wishing she hadn't, seeing Jon getting a beating from whichever Uso it was.

"I don't see how it's any business of yours, John." April's gaze went back to JBL's. "And I don't want a corporate suck-up like you to know about my personal business, anyway. Why don't you go and kiss up to Stephanie or maybe get on your knees in front of Hunter?"

By the time John had gone red faced, as a result of embarrassment and anger, Jon and Colby had gained the upper hand. Colby had tagged Jon back in, allowing Dirty Deeds to be planted on Jay. The Shield had picked up the win, having April toss her headset almost immediately over her shoulder and darted into the ring. She held both men's arms in the air then hugged both men.

XXXX

"Can't we do something?" Complained April, as she laid out on the bed. Jon was playing a game on his phone beside the bathroom door.

"Have you forgotten where we are, April? I think Punk's family would want our heads."

"Ugh, don't remind me!" She climbed down the bed and crawled to sit in Jon's lap. "We can always just go to a restaurant nearby, something quiet."

"You really are bored, aren't you?" April nodded enthusiastically, and Jon looked through his phone a little longer, typing when he found what he wanted. "Okay, I texting Cel and she is going with us."

"Basically what you're saying is that Colby will follow along?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

The two changed and met Celeste and Colby at a restaurant that was within short walking distance of the hotel. Everything was going well, until April spotted someone staring at her from another table.

'_Nick!'_


	7. Strength

Strength

_**A.N. Originally this was going to be different, but it turned out like this. To be honest, I think the ending to this chapter is better. Kind of getting towards the main plot of the story, but not quite yet and it's like seven chapters in. The chapter title is kind of reflecting how some of the characters are feeling, but is also opposing (you'll know how when you read till the end).**_

_**Okay, so I LOVE Dolph Ziggler, I do. I wasn't sure about having him this way, but this side of him is fictional, in NO way am I saying that his actually acts in this manner, it is purely for this story. This story will most likely have the rating changed to M, due to this chapter (nothing too graphic, just implied) and further chapters to come. I hope your emotions are ruined with this, and I hope you hate part of me, but still love me because I do love all of you. Enjoy, comment and help me with Eva and Nikki's role in this because I'm still not sure where to put them in this story.**_

'_Nick!'_ April thought, the word ringing around in her head until the noise seemed normal in her mind.

There he was, sitting at a small table, alone. No food had been placed in front of him, April hadn't even seen any waiters or waitresses go over to his table.

'_Just relax; he probably just came here to eat. It's just a coincidence that he is here.'_ April hadn't realised how long she and Nick had been looking at each other. Too long, apparently, April had realised when Jon lightly shook her shoulder.

"April, your food's here. Eat." April nodded and began to eat the food in front of her; it was some kind of pasta dish that she liked the taste of. She just hoped Jon hadn't noticed Nick staring at them (or at least April).

The dinner plans had seemed to end too quickly for the smaller woman, as she prayed no one saw Nick staring (and she staring back in confusion) from where he sat. He didn't eat or even order a single drink; only looking at their table. Instead, April tried focusing on whatever story Colby was telling that had happened in her six month absence.

XXXX

"Why are you awake?" Jon had just woken up to find April running one of her hands over his bare chest. It had been the first time the couple had made love in they didn't know how long.

"I don't feel like sleeping." She replied, looking up at her boyfriend in the dark. She could only just see his face in the dim light from the digital clock on the bedside table. Not only thinking about Nick, but thoughts of leaving later that day (it was a very early hour of the Thursday morning) from Chicago to the last town of the week (Cleveland) and spending time with the man she had finally patched things up with for two days.

"Why?" Jon's eyes strained to adjust to the light; he squinted to try to see April but struggled.

"I'm with you, which should be enough to keep me up after a good night." She adjusted the blanket over her shoulders. There was a chill in the air, and the two had cuddled close to keep warm.

"Well, I actually want my sleep for the next couple of days. I love you and goodnight." Jon's eyes quickly shut, and almost instantly his breathing turned into soft snores. April was lucky snoring never bothered her.

XXXX

Nothing eventful had happened in Chicago (a small relieved sigh had escaped from April's lips when the plane took off) and none of Punk's family had turned up.

'_Maybe his family really doesn't care about him anymore.'_ It made sense since Punk and Jericho had had several segments where Punk's family were mentioned. Apparently it was just a one-sided relationship on Punk's end.

It had been Cleveland where everything started to go wrong.

Mike had been happy to be home, his parents had met him at the arena when he drove there with April, Jon and Nick. But when the present company had asked Nick where his family was he only replied that they were all busy for the day and there was only a small chance they would be at the show.

Jon and Mike were going over the match they would be having that night when April walked up, holding three coffees in a cardboard holder. It was around half an hour of talking that Jon had to excuse himself, needing to go to the bathroom. Mike scooted a chair closer to April when her fiancé left.

"Does Jon know how _he_ looks at you?"

"You're very to the point, aren't you Michael?" Mike shrugged and continued speaking.

"In situations like this, it is best to be direct." He paused for a short moment before reiterating his earlier question. "So, does he know?"

"No, I don't think he sees it." Awkwardness suddenly fell around the two.

"There won't be any good coming out of your relationship if you have to go through the same shit twice."

"That's the first time I've heard you swear." April tried taking the tension off the air, but it didn't help in the slightest way. "Nick's our friend, he wouldn't do that."

"Really?" April almost thought for a second that his character was coming out. "Because you thought Punk was your friend and look where that got you two.

"He looks at you like you're a piece of meat that he can eat and then throw the bone away when he's done. It was how Jon looked at women before you came along, and you know that. You, yourself, have seen men look like that and seen the effects. But that doesn't mean that you deserve to go through that." Mike didn't want to make his little friend upset, but he didn't want her to be oblivious to everything either. So he had to be truthful, he had to make her feel the sting before any full pain reached her.

That didn't mean April was happy about his truthful statement; she trusted Nick. He had been there for her in their storyline several months before her and Jon got together. Nick had helped her through troubles in her life. _'He wouldn't hurt me,'_ she thought almost bitterly. Mistake number one!

The young woman excused herself when Jon had arrived back to his seat; she had made an excuse that she wanted to check that Celeste or Brie were in the building. In reality, April just needed a bit of space!

Mistake number two came from April grabbing a bottle of water and sipping it as she sat in an almost completely empty room, aside from a single couch up against the wall in front of the entrance in the far right hand corner while she sat on the wall near the door, almost turned from it. The light flickered overhead, and on more than one occasion went out for several seconds at a time before flicking back on.

"You okay?" The voice had startled April, turning around to see Nick leaning on the now closed door.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." April paused and narrowed her eyes when a click was heard. "Did you look the door?"

"So no one can disturb us." It was almost casual when Nick replied and slid down the wall closely, too closely at that, to April's side.

"But what if Jon comes looking for me?"

"Then I'll tell him that you aren't feeling well." He tightly grabbed April's wrists and leaned closer to her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mistake number three; she hadn't listened to Mike!

A dark, hungry look replaced what usually would be a handsome face. There lied a man that had played everything perfectly. Suddenly everything clicked into place. The way he had kissed her for their storyline, small (almost) insignificant, innocent touches when speaking to her backstage, holding her closer and tighter than he should have whenever he wanted to; Nick was obsessed with April!

"Your life could have been so much better if you chose me, but you chose pain and disappointment." The words had cut very deeply, but it had been very true for the last part. April didn't regret any of it, however.

"What are you going to do? You can't hurt me like Punk and Eve did."

"You're right, I can't. But I'm going to make sure that you don't forget what you missed out on."

One single hit to the side of her head, and April was unconscious. That was all Nick needed to make his mark.


	8. Almost Reflected

Almost Reflected

_**A.N. Another chapter, because, well, why not? Getting further into the story and we still are not at the interesting part yet. I just keep thinking of new things to add to keep the story going on for longer and it's not veering too far from where I want the story to go, anyway. This was supposed to be just a short filler chapter, but it ended up getting longer. Not that I don't like how this turned out.**_

_**I really wanted to update this as much as I can before Money in the Bank tomorrow, so another chapter could be out before I go to bed tonight. So enjoy, and just so you guys know, I've been considering putting Randy into this story, no idea why but I think it could be a twist. But I just don't know how to incorporate him in here. And I hope you guys all understand that although I like getting reviews, I also want others reviewing, not just the same one or two people.**_

"Get up!" April's eyes wanted to stay shut with super glue as a sharp pain emanated from her hips and head. With a small hiss, she rolled slowly onto her side with her back close to the wall behind her.

"Ow!" The pain, instead of subsiding, grew stronger as April sat up. One of her hands moved closer to between her legs but it still remained on her torso. Her breaths came slow and harsh in her throat and nose.

"What… did you… do?" April took her time sitting up a little more, feeling more waves of pain come and go more frequently. She squinted up at who she now remembered was Nick, standing at the door smoothing his hair back.

"You really are dumber than I thought." His head titled back for a moment, then returned to look down at April.

"You had a choice of who to pick, and choose wrong. Now everyone who you think are your friends, aren't actually by your side. But I always tried to be in the past and gave up when you were happy with Jon."

"You sick son of a bitch!" April tried to lunge at Nick. She instantly fell to the ground, writhing in pain from the inside of her had started to spread and anything she had that day to eat tried to come back up.

"Don't move, you're not doing well." The familiar sound of a _click_ sounded upward, and April then tried to remember what had happened.

"Was Jon looking for me?" Her voice had almost sounded as if she were pleading, begging for every answer. She'd be lucky to be fed any bit of information.

"I sent him off; he was going to be doing some planning of some sort." Nick kneeled down in front of April, with a look of, concern, was it? "You deserve so much better."

Grabbing April's chin, Nick had lifting her head upwards and started to lean his face closer to hers. Not thinking what would happen, April had leaned in too.

To bite the point of his nose to the extent of bleeding.

"Fucking bitch!" Nick leapt up from his kneeling, yelled in pain as he held a hand to his nose. He cursed more, some loud and some muttered under his breath after a while.

Before April could even try to move to escape the room, there was knock on the closed door from the other side. Nick opened it up, hauling April to her feet.

"Jon!" Nick exclaimed when he saw April's boyfriend at the door. Jon immediately turned his attention to April, who was doubled over in pain and barely able to even move her head upwards to look at either of the men.

"What happened to you?" Jon asked, placing a hand on April's back as she tried to straighten herself but couldn't without everything inside feeling like she was burning. Nick had taken a place by April and pinched a small bit of skin on her hip, which was apparently sensitive.

"I think one of those 'Total Divas' girls got to her, I just came in and she was in a ball on the floor." Nick pinched harder at the small bit of skin, hoping she would comply with the lie he was spinning. When Jon look for confirmation, all April could do was nod in reply.

"Can I just talk with AJ for a sec? It'll only be quick and then you can get her to a trainer." Jon kissed April's forehead before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. Nick forced April to look up at his face, which had pained the woman more than even standing did at that moment.

"Listen good because I'm only saying it once!" Nick's voice cane out in a harsh whisper as he spoke to April. "You're not going to say anything to anyone about what I did, got it?"

"And what if I go and tell everyone that you _raped_ me?" April had an odd feeling that no one would hear her talk, even if she screamed as loud as she could.

"I won't hesitate to show how much you deserve to be with me. No matter whom I have to hurt to prove it."

"I know I deserve someone who would be as low to rape and bash people! And I never knew you could be as low as that, Nick! You've gone crazy with obsession." Nick quickly grabbed April's wrists and kissed her mouth forcefully as the Diva struggled to get away. When she did, wiping off her mouth and tongue with her sleeve, April shuffled over to the door and glanced back at the man she had called her friend.

He had turned into someone so low, just because of _her_ relationship. April suddenly began to wonder why so many people attacked her and Jon through their relationship.

Were those people jealous they had happiness?

Did people think they were using each other?

Were people actually protecting them?

Or were they as crazy as Nick was?

No, none of them were as crazy as Nick.

XXXX

April purposely waited to have her shower until Jon was asleep; luckily he had been really tired that night and wanted to rest for the early flight back to Florida the next morning. It really was what April should have been doing. She had tried to be happy for the rest of the day, but broke down when she entered the shower of the hotel room.

She stifled her cries by putting her hand over her mouth, trying to remain quiet, or at least quieter. That had been extremely hard to do.

First it was Phil and Eve, and then turned into Nick when everything started to go right. Who was next; Cena? Stephanie? Nattie? Celeste? The list of people who April thought would turn on her was staggering and pained her, but none more than the final name of the list.

_Jonathan_?

She turned off the shower (Already having done everything she needed to, anyway) and grabbed her towel when she stepped out. Her clothes hung on a towel rack behind her, but April didn't dress right away. Instead she examined the small bruise on the outside of her left hip and small blood dots on the top of her thighs.

The only thing about her mark, was that it could have been caused by anything, being attacked, landing awkwardly. One little bruise wasn't enough. And the small dot of blood could have been from shaving her legs where the razor had cut.

No incriminating evidence to be found.

As she dressed, one thought crossed her mind.

'_I better not be pregnant again!'_ April returned back to the hotel bedroom and moved close to Jon, almost feeling slightly better just from his warm skin and presence.

Sleep had been far from April's mind, and Nick's voice kept playing in her head over and over in the darkness of the night.


	9. Mentality

Mentality

_**A.N. A quick update after a long day, before bed. I will try to update this at least once tomorrow, but I won't make any promises. This is a feel good chapter to ease the tension a bit in the story, the next chapter will be slightly heavier but I will still try to keep it as nice as I can. However, I may hold off on posting chapters due to reviews and no suggestions. I'll write for this story, but won't post the chapters (this goes for every website I have this story on) unless I get more reviews and different reviewers. It really doesn't take that long to review and leave a suggestion, guys. On a side note, follow me on Twitter ( Chelsg5).**_

"How long was the flight?" A sleepy April asked, yawning and stretching her legs as far as the front passenger seat would allow her to go. Deprived of sleep from the night before had worried Jon to some extent, considering that they had cleared most things up in their relationship, but he shook it off. He just hoped April would tell him what was wrong and they could deal with it in the proper way.

"A few hours." He glanced at April for a moment before his attention turned back to the road. "What had you up last night that you couldn't sleep?"

"Different things, I know you had troubles sleeping at night with too much on your mind." It was a sensitive spot for both; with different reasons for each. But neither tended to dwell on what worried them, anymore. Not with the amount of time they had lost doing so such a short time ago.

Not when everything seemed to be going right, again.

It _seemed_ to be okay on the surface, but what had happened to April was far from _okay_. But to even her own amazement, she had worried most for the cause of her new-found stress; she worried for Nick's sanity. Of all people!

Forget, move on, or deal with it! Those were the only three options that the young woman faced, and the first two didn't seem plausible in any way. She had (and actually wanted) to deal with the major problem face on, instead of hiding.

Well, there wasn't really any other option. Face the truth and hope people were on her side, or have it revealed in a way she didn't want it to, and have it blow up in her face.

"We'll be home soon, babe." Jon snapped April from her thoughts, and she realised her eyes must have been shut, or close to shutting, for Jon to say anything. April smiled weakly at him, turned her head and looked out the window.

Beaches were crowed in Florida frequently, even occasionally in the winter months. But in the heat, it was even more packed with women and men sun tanning, playing volleyball or surfing.

Zoned out for almost too long, April felt her shoulder being shook.

"We're home, April." She nodded and climbed out of the car. Jon had already taken all of their belongings out of the back of the car, having his suitcases and house keys in his hands. April followed suit immediately.

For an odd reason, the house had seemed brighter and bigger than when she had left about a week prior for the first time in six months (apart from when she needed to, of course). One thing that was a drastic change in the home was that the back room, which had been reserved as a child's room, was opened up. The curtains were drawn back to show the light pink walls and gave the couple a nice feeling. Both ended up talking about furniture placement for the future.

And neither person felt guilt or sadness at the thought.

"Food?" Jon had asked suddenly, receiving a response from April's stomach growling. He helped her up off the ground, and walked hand in hand with April down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Do we have any meat frozen, I feel like a burger. Wait, no, steak. No, a steak burger!" April giggled, having Jon grab a bag with several cuts of steak frozen and a quizzical look from him.

"You're excited about food?" April nodded, enthused.

"Yeah, you make some of the best steak burgers I've had." Jon kept listening as he prepared everything he needed. April helped him as she kept talking. "Plus I love a lot more than just your cooking. I love comics, and wrestling, and video games and reading, and dogs (which Jon was against having), and you."

"You want some cheese with that, my dear?" Over her shoulder, Jon ate a single cheese slice, offering another to her. April laughed.

"You are a goof, and a dork, but adorable. You're an adorkable goof." Both continued their preparations before Jon had started to cook the steak pieces. April had laid out salad ingredients, cheeses and different sauces to have on their burgers. Not that Jon saw any point to it.

"Yeah, and you're a perfectionist who choose this adorkable goof." Jon stared to prepare his burger when April giggled. "What?"

"You said 'Adorkable'!" Trying to stifle her laughs, April took a bite of her burger and nodded.

"Yummy, I miss having home cooked meals." For the most part when April had been on her six month absence, she had mostly ordered takeout food, no matter if it had been healthy or not. But a home cooked meal was something she had missed dearly, and she wouldn't be passing up her fiancé's cooking for anything.

"It is a nice change from catering at work." April had been too busy enjoying her food to reply to the joke. It was true, although catering meals were decent; it was a great feeling to go back to a home cooked meal after being on the road for long periods of time.

"It's nice just to be away from everything." Mutter April after a short pause when she had swallowed her food. Jon looked back to her face directly.

"But we need to have the time away to clear more things up."

"Yeah, I know, Jon. We can talk tonight." The two ate in silence for the rest of their lunch. They wasted the day before finding the right way to approach their separate situations. April with her heavy dealings with Nick, and Jon with wanting something more positive to happen in his life.


	10. Alone

Alone

_**A.N. So the title is to show how April feels at the start of the chapter, not for the entire chapter itself but I still think it's fitting. I wanted to update yesterday on my b-day but I didn't. So I'll try to update twice (Once with this, and the second time is hopefully the new one shot I want to post but haven't finished yet). Hopefully you enjoy this; I'm trying to not make it too much like Shield Precious People.**_

April tugged at her t-shirt, moving not the hem down but the neckline upward, resulting in the top crumpling on itself. She could almost swear there was something cold about the air, but the heat of a summer night dismissed the thought as it entered her mind. No, she was scared about how to handle her situation.

Jon, on a flipside, had been happy with his fiancée back at work (in opposition to seeing her upset and spending almost every minute of the day indoors whenever he came home from a week or two of being away). He did want to believe that something good may have finally started to happen.

Hauling herself up from the bed, April looked in the tall mirror at her reflection. Her skin was looking pale, and under her clothes she knew her body was smaller than it had ever been, that her muscle tone had gone down too. She didn't know how Jon could call her 'beautiful', or even how Nick had lusted after her.

"Fuck," April whispered, realising she had told herself she was just about to tell her boyfriend about what happened. "How am I going to do this?"

"What are you doing?" Jon leaned on the doorframe; a laptop nestled under his arm carefully. He didn't seem overly concerned with April; at the very least, not how he had months before.

"Something I should have done when it happened," April grabbed the laptop from Jon, placing it on the bedside table before sitting back on the bed. Jon sat behind her, back to the headboard; he kissed April's cheek softly then moved down to her lips.

"Tell me," he almost demanded, moving his arms to her waist. A small tear was wiped from her cheek as April inhaled, shaking and shuttered a little bit.

'_Say it like you're ripping off a band aid. Just get it off your chest and see what the reaction is.'_

XXXX

"I am going to _fucking _kill him!" Jon paced around the room; pulling at his hair, and breathing in rapid breaths. April felt herself almost sink into the bed as she watched her boyfriend stalk around the room. She tried to not scream and let more tears out of her eyes as Jon punched the mirror in the far corner of the room; shards of glass falling onto the floor around his feet and blood dripping on the carpet.

"Everything was starting to go right," His voice was strained, struggling to not have April see him get emotional. No, trying to not allow April to see him _cry_ was the more appropriate term to use. "And then it all gets screwed up again!"

"Honey," April's voice finally sounded, bringing Jon's attention to her. His fist was still touching the mirror, small shards of glass stuck in his knuckles and the back of his hand making his hand even bloodier. "Let me look."

Jon had stuck his hand out to his girlfriend as she pulled out an emergency medical kit from under their bed. She tried to take the glass out as gently as she could; trying not to hurt Jon. Cleaning the wounds was the worst part of both; Jon began squirming in pain despite April being careful.

"We get the company to look into the situation. First thing when we get there on Monday is tell the McMahon's." Jon nodded, moving his good hand to April's knee.

"Are you always going to be my voice of reason?" April finished wrapping a bandage firmly around Jon's right hand. She nodded and smiled, grabbing the hand on her knee.

"When you're pissed off, of course I will be." She replied, before adding, "But be sure to break his bones for me." It was a slightly dark joke, but Jon did want to end Nick's career; perhaps even more than that.

"Of course; as long as you never hurt me." April softly kissed Jon's lips, wrapping her arms around his neck slowly.

"I never will, Jonathan." She felt Jon place his hand from her knee to her stomach. April laid down on the bed; staring up at the ceiling. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry," Jon went to retract his hand away, when April held it in place over her shirt. "I just love your stomach."

"But it's not like it used to be. I'm not as skinny." Slowly, Jon moved to lay beside his girlfriend.

"You honestly think I don't like that you aren't as skinny?" He asked, moving this thumb under her shirt. Her flesh was cool to the touch. "I think it's a hell of a lot better looking than you being skin and bones like most of the other women. It's a lot more attractive."

April kissed Jon again; cupping his cheek softly. She had always felt beautiful around Jon; and he never ceased to make her feel as beautiful as she should have. Never once had Punk complimented her body; Nick had never said a truly sweet word to her. But Jonathan never stopped surprising her, even when he was angry (never really at her) Jon would give her looks that made her smile. Even thinking about Jon was enough to make April happier.

"No, I don't want to go too far." Jon said between kisses, making April groan in frustration.

"Why?" She whined, pouting making her bottom lip stick out. Jon kissed it before he answered.

"I never want to hurt you, and with what happened, I might accidentally do just that."

"Fine," April paused, looking at the smashed mirror momentarily then back at Jon. "But you're making it up to me."

"Fair enough."


	11. Another Obstacle

Another Obstacle

"You've really gone through hell, haven't you?" The remark from Paul, aka Triple H, was more of a joke. Or, at least, it was supposed to be. It didn't sit well with the couple that sat before him. Stephanie placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly in reassurance to keep going. "We will need to investigate this thoroughly, and we cannot give the both of you anymore time off."

"If that's what you are doing, we can't argue." Jon replied; taking a hold of April's hand as both stood from their seats. If Hunter would only help in a business part of the problem, it was better than nothing. Stephanie followed both of them to the door.

"I do sincerely hope this gets better." She closed the door behind them, leaving April and Jon in the quiet empty hallway.

"That went better than expected," Jon mumbled under his breath. He hadn't expected it to go _that_ smoothly; thinking Hunter might have flipped out on them for bringing yet another problem to their doorstep, a trickier one than the first due to no evidence. The McMahon's were trying to help, and it was _something_ to the couple in desperate need.

April had walked to the Diva's locker room, kissed her boyfriend goodbye and changed into her attire. The Shield outfit grew on her, she didn't get a vest but Jon didn't have one either. It felt good to be back on good terms outside of the ring with her boyfriend, and getting to work in the ring with him made April even better. Just Jon, Colby and herself (Joe was getting his push for the title when he returned from surgery) teaming together. It felt right!

Needless to say it was easier to work with the team now that everything was cleared up; but the situation with Nick stirred in the back of her brain, and the sight of Nikki or Eva had April on edge a little bit. Not that she thought the two women could do any harm; it was Nick that had already dealt damage.

In an odd way, April was happy that she didn't have to wrestle as many matches; though she would still be a dominate woman in the Diva's division. The bookers wanted April to be out with her boyfriend for almost every match he was in, on commentary or just at ringside. She wouldn't be coming out from the curtain sore after every match, have countless bruises every week when getting home at the end of their weeks away from home.

"Ready?" Jon said, holding onto her hand. The group was coming out from the small area under the titantron, mostly where cars came in from. It was suggested April not go through the crowd, given how many people try to touch Superstars on their way down; it wouldn't be appropriate for her.

The two men climbed between the ropes, standing side by side opposite their opponents. They were facing Gold and Stardust, Dustin and Cody Runnels. April stayed on the outside of the ring, watching intently as her boyfriend started the match against Stardust. Jon landed punches and kicks to Stardust's face and gut; keeping just enough distance to be safe from the veteran.

He moved to the ropes, using them to spring forward to clothesline Stardust to the mat. Jon's elbow crashed down onto his opponent's chest, then again, and again once more. He went in for a cover, only getting a one count. Stardust's head slammed into Jon's forehead, knocking him off of his knees and onto his back.

Jon had grabbed the bottom rope close by with his hand, seeing Colby in the corner opposite him. Then he realised where he was; in the corner of Gold and Stardust. Goldust tagged in, stomping on Jon's chest as he sat on the mat in the corner. April started to bite on her nails at the scene before her eyes. She hadn't been told about how the match would go.

The veteran had taken a few steps back, giving Jon enough room to stand to his feet quickly and elbow his opponent in the side of the face. It created some distance between the two, providing the opportunity for both to trade fists and elbows to the face. Jon gained the upper hand with a kick to the midsection and punch to the jaw. Goldust fell to the ground, with Jon following closely to go in for the cover; getting a two count. He started to grow frustrated; the match was meant to be going quicker than the current pace. His second side kicked in, his crazy side that would be unpredictable and fast paced.

Goldust stood up, noticing his brother stepping into the ring to help him. But what he didn't see was Colby rushing into the ring to stop anything that could happen. Almost instantly the two brothers were outside of the ring, and the two Shield members ran into the opposite ropes. The momentum had been enough to launch both men through the ropes, crashing into their opponents and knocking all four onto the padded ground below.

April moved to the steel steps, close enough to see what was happening, but far enough that she wouldn't be in any trouble. The Shield members were on their feet first, Jon pushed Goldust into the ring. He tagged Colby in, allowing him to hit a finisher to end the match. The Curb Stomp was hit successfully; the team got the three count and the win.

The three members of the Shield celebrated, walking up the ramp together. Pulling the curtain aside, April and Jon hugged for a few seconds.

"Guess you guys are heading out?" Colby asked, looking at the pair. He couldn't tell them to knock it off; he was like that around Kaitlyn.

"Yeah, I think we need more alone time. Still getting over shit, you know?"

"That's fair enough, I guess." He looked slightly disappointed, wanting to hang out with his best friend in a good mood for the first time in months.

"Get your bag and change. I'll order some pizza for us." Jon kissed the side of April's head as they walked down the hallway to the Diva's locker room and several of the men's locker rooms. April changed quickly, say goodbye to any of the women in the locker room at the time. None of them asked if anything was wrong.

"For the lovely lady," Jon presented a pizza from behind his back, placing it on the small circular table. He cut the pieces just in case they weren't separated enough. April grabbed herself two slices, putting them together. Jon looked at her quizzically.

"It's only _one_ slice!" She quipped with a mouthful. Jon had a sip of his Pepsi before eating a bite of his pizza slice.

"Fair enough, I should try that later." April sat on the bed, eating the rest of her pizza and laying back.

"Feels good to not have something negative to talk about," April said, earning a nod from Jon. He lay down beside her when finishing his slice, moving his arms around her waist.

"It does." They stayed close together for the night; not wanting to move at all for the night.

_**A.N. So sorry for not updating this sooner, I've been working on my Youtube videos lately. I will still work on this and the videos simultaneously. Hope you all enjoy, and I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can.**_


	12. Going Nowhere Fast

"Full fucking circle!" Jon let his back hit the wall behind his body, his lips formed a tight line to refrain from another word that others might hear. Hunter sat in a chair nearby, onbserving how the 'Crazy' superstar was handling the impromptu (and very poorly executed) investigation on Nick's actions.

"If you actually had solid evidence about what happened, then yes, police would be involved and you'd get another person locked up." Hunter noted that Jon seemed to have taken up nail biting as a habit, his left hand sporting shorter nails than his right, and looked like they were shorted by a messier method. Jon noticed too, proceeding to bite on one of his right fingernails.

"Everything was supposed to go so well when she got back. Back to the torment again." His chest began to tighten, eyes half shut. The ache nearly had Jon crying on the floor, begging with what ever higher power would allow for this to happen. He should have been a dad, one who was still able to wrestle and be home when possible. It should have just happened the first time, but it didn't happen.

"Are you in there?" A muffled voice sounded from the other side of the closed door. April raised her closed fist to knock when the door was opened before she could. The shocked expression on her face when she met Jon's implied she hadn't expected anyone to answer the door so soon.

"Let's just go." He softly grabbed her closed hand and began to pulled her along. They ended up in front of their rental car, still filled with their gear and other supplies, before April finally decided to speak.

"Where are we going?" She slid into her side of the car, the door shutting behind her followed by Jon nearly sliding over the car to get to the driver's side.

"Back to the hotel." Jon began to back out, almost too quickly. He sped out from the car park, ending up on the main road. His rush sent April into a panic, one where she didn't say a word until the hotel was finally seen.

XXXX

"I hate your erratic driving, and you know that." April jumped onto the queen sized bed, spreading her arms out as she lay on her stomach. Jon crawled onto of her, careful to not squish her with his much larger body weight; one of his hands moved to hold the top of her, their fingers intertwining.

"I didn't want you there with _him_, and I didn't want to be around anyone but you." He moved some hair from April's neck, earning a smile from her turned head. He kissed the tattoo on the back of her neck softly, moving around to the spot just below her earlobe.

"How did we get here?" April mumbled, her voice slightly muffled from the pillow her head lay on.

"I drove us back her, and then I genereous enough to not flatten you."

"No," April replied, not in any mood for the joke. "How do bad things just happen in this relationship of ours?"

"Not sure," Jon moved off of April to lay on his side beside her, she turned over to face him. His left arm automatically moved to her waist, pulling her forward ever so slightly. "But it'll be something we talk about later on, won't it?"

April moved her face to kiss Jon, desperate for him. Both kicked off their shoes and socks, letting their minds wander for a while. It hadn't taken too long for them to get tangled up in the sheets, lost with each other and forgetting what had happened back at the arena they abruptly left.

_**A.N. I really wanted to update this, and due to stress with personal stuff, Uni getting to a pointy end and me having to update on my iPad (as I still have no computer) this has taken way too long! This is mainly filler but that's because I have to remember where I was going with this before I had my short hiatus (sorry about that). Anyways, how have you all been? Oh, and don't forget to comment suggestions to me, through reviews or messages directly to me. Stay awesome, I only have 1% of battery life left. Love you all.**_


End file.
